Short Story
by sabiya21
Summary: It's a short story I had created in writing class.


Criminal Minds

Once Upon a time there was 6 FBI agent of Quantico, Virginia name Derek Morgan,

Aaron Hotch, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Spencer Reid, and their technical analyst Penelope Garcia.

One day, the team had a case on Washington,DC, a six year old girl named Michelle Michael was

murdered outside of her home, she has been missing for 2 weeks. After, they had delivered the

case they had got on the jet and headed to Washington on the way there, Aaron,JJ, and Spencer

were playing cards, and Derek and Penelope were at the back of the jet. So, the others would not

see them holding hands. They sat at the back of the jet for a reason because they don't want the

team knowing they are together because of the federal rules. The rules say coworkers can't date

and If they do they will get suspended. They had love each other for 8 years, but they never had

admitted to each other, until 11 weeks ago.

Penelope has a secret of her own it is that she is pregnant, she is about 7 weeks along, and

Derek is the father she was going to tell him, but they have been busy. 1 hour later, they had

landed in Washington, and on their way to the police Station, so they can talk to the little girl's

parents. Once they got there, JJ and Derek went to talk to the parents, while Aaron and Spencer

went to the crime scene. Penelope was at the police station she was set up in a small room

there,so she can search any information if they need it. JJ and Derek arrived to the girl' parent's

house because they wanted to talk at the parents because they want to see if the parents have any

information about the girl disappeared and murder. When they go to the parent's house they went

to the front door and knock on it. The little's girl mom came to door and ask,

"Hello, May I help you?"

Derek and JJ said, " We are the FBI we are here to talk to Michelle Micheal parents.

The lady said," I'm her mom, please come in."

So, Derek and JJ walks into the house and sat on the couch. 1 hour later, they had left the

parents house once they were in the car Derek called Penelope and, after 2 rings Penelope had

pick up the phone and had said," Office of all knowing, How can I help you." Derek laughed and

said,"Hi, baby girl I have some information for you."

"Bring it on Hot stuff," Penelope said.

After a couple of minutes Penelope had gave them a name and address to a person who

dislike the Micheal family, after that Derek had called the team and told them the name and

address of Mike Summer he was put in jail because of the Michael family and he was later

released. Once they got to Summer house the go in position with the swat team all of them had

counted to 3. 1.2.3, then all of them had busted through the door and they found Mike Summer

with a knife and a little girl. They had told Mike to put down the knife, but he didn't. When they

had move forward to get the girl. Mike tried to cut the girl's throat.

Derek had shot Mike in this chest. 2 hours later, the team was on their way back to the

police station. When,they got back to the police station Penelope was waiting for them with a tray

of drinks. Everyone gave her a hug after, they got their drinks after 10 minute or so everyone

looked at each other to see who will talk first.

Penelope had broke the silence by saying, " I have an announcements to make."

Everyone had a confused look on their are like what kind of announcements she

have to make.

She continued to say,"7 weeks ago I had found out that I was pregnant."

Everyone eyes were huge, then everyone said,"Congratulation!"

Everyone face look like who is the dad? After 20 minutes, JJ said, "Who the dad?"

Penelope look at Derek who looked scared then she said,"Look to my left."

Everyone look to her left and saw Derek looking more scared, then Spencer said,"Derek

is the dad?"

"Yes," said Penelope.

"How long have you two been going out?"said JJ.

"11 weeks," said Penelope.

have their own rooms when they visit. JJ and Spencer got married 5 months later, then JJ had a

little girl named Annabelle Reid. Annabelle, Meghan, and Michelle all played together when they

has a chance too, and they love it so Nine months later, Penelope had twins named Michelle and Meghan Morgan. Also, her

and Derek got married. Her and Derek had bought a house in Los Angeles, California. The house

is a 3 stories high with 8 rooms, so the girls can have their own room,and the team can

much.


End file.
